Time War (Earth-68)
This article is of the Time War, that expands all across Earth-68. Each series will have at least one episode that builds on it, and isn't set in one particular series. It will, however, be most prominent in Jane Smith 10. History of the Time War The beginning of the Second Time War / the end of the First Time War is a battle between Maltruant and Captain Jack outside of time by Dimension 720. Maltruant seems to land a finishing blow on Jack, him taunting over it. The beast that he planned on reviving roars in the background. However, Jack defeats Maltruant, sending his main body into Dimension 720, while scattering his broken pieces. Maltruant was buried in rock, which soon formed into Mt. Rushmore. Maltruant is found thousands of years later by the Proctor Servantis of the dimension, and used to power a dimensional portal. This portal, however, summoned one of Maltruant's followers, Looney John, who rescued him. After this, the two work to use the portal to summon their Master, which they succeed in doing. However, the portal is destroyed by Samurai before the beast could be revived. Looney John is sent back home, and Maltruant to a place unknown. The next battle of the Time War occurred in the Lanes Between, which brought the main hero Johns, John Smith, Ryder, Jane Smith and Megaman together, led by Eon 2, or Ninja Eon. Eon serves Chaos Lord, which is a fragment of the beast. Chaos Lord plans to absorb one of the Johns, so its DNA would become compatible with the beast. However, the Johns sacrifice Eon, which Chaos Lord accepts, due to him sharing their DNA. Chaos Lord is defeated, and manages to scurry back to The Beast, rejoining it. This event becomes John's biggest experience in the Time War. In Dimension 2, Eon 3 appears and attempts to prevent Paradox from ever existing. This is one of the few incidents of the Time War having nothing to do with the beast. When the dimensions are shattered in John Smith 10: Omniverse, Maltruant's remains are stuck outside of time, deactivated. John, in restoring Paradox's powers, accidentally gives Maltruant the ability to revive himself. Maltruant then goes to Intellectuary, to find his broken off pieces. Intellectuary agrees, if he sends the Contemelia ship to Dimension 1 later, and give Eon 1 the Grimleal mark. This is also the first mention of the name Grimleal. In Dimension 23, the roman robot Saturn serves the Grimleal, and approaches Megaman. Saturn brings his prisoner, Captain Jack, to allow Megaman to scan him to unlock Chronosapien DNA. Megaman uses this to go back in time, to prevent a tragedy in his past. This creates an alternate future where Saturn rules, it being said to create an ideal world for the Fell One, the first time he goes by that name. Megaman manages to reverse these effects. In Dimension 1 1/2, the alternate dimension of Dimension 1, Gangrel, the last of the Grimleal, leads an army of Risen, undead soldiers, to attack Galvan Prime, to obtain Ascalon. He then goes to Anur Vladias, where the heart of the Fell One is, to absorb it and become the Fell One's vessel. Lucina, granddaughter of John Smith, goes after him, but cannot prevent him from reviving the Fell One in an energy form. Fell One tries to take over Lucina, but she is not compatible, only one with an exact copy of John's DNA being able to do so. Fell One is permanently trapped in Ascalon, on the planet. In Dimension 3, the Time War has unknowingly been the reason for all the events that transpired. Proctor Servantis, after receiving a prophecy from Morpheus about his battle against the Fell One, known as the Coming Storm, created the faction of the Plumbers known as the Rooters to prepare for it. This created all of his hybrid warriors, and brought Jane Smith in with her absorption powers. The Coming Storm's identity isn't revealed until later in the series, and the war isn't pertinent till around the end of Season 3, where the prophecy was revealed. Servantis also learned about the Time War from the ruins of Dos Santos, where he obtained a clock gear. Years later, Nailah attacks him, stealing the gear in the plans to sell it. She trades it with Maltruant for the Contemelia ship, which she tries to use the Anihilaarg to shape the universe in her image. Subdora breaks into Plumber HQ to release Darkstar, who they believe could become a host for the Fell One. However, Darkstar's own agenda caused the two to be arrested. Maltruant, before the exchange with Nailah, approaches Jane Smith, offering to show her her past that is sealed if she assists him in repairing himself. He proves his power by going back in time to Ancient Greece, when the Risen, soldiers of the Fell One, attack. Maltruant obtains a chariot from Aversa, the Grimleal leader. Subdora escapes confinement, and recruits Jane to steal the key inside the Orb of Pooka Poonkoo. Jane, Subdora and Maltruant then go to Dimension 30, where Looney John is from and when Maltruant meets Looney for the first time. After Maltruant obtains his parts, he and Jane obtain a Time Beast egg to pull his chariot through time. Servantis convinces the Plumbers of the threat of the Fell One, them trying to stop the event. It is revealed that Subdora is really Lucy in disguise, where Jane defeats her. As Maltruant sets the Contemelia ship on track to soar into Dimension 1, he finds Janezarro abandoned in the ship. He decides to use her to become the host for the Fell One. Upon entering the pocket dimension where It's trapped, they restrain Jane as Janezarro becomes the host, allowing Grima the Fell One to escape this dimension and enter Jane's dimension. Janezarro controls Grima, when Captain Jack appears in an attempt to stop them. Jack and Maltruant fall through a portal, causing Maltruant to enter a time loop. Janezarro reveals to have become the Puppet Master, now in complete control of Grima. Jane and her allies fight off Grima and Its Risen. Jane and Servantis make it onto Grima, where Servantis uses a Chronosapien Time Bomb to eliminate all who share Jane's DNA. As the Chronosapien Time Bomb goes off, Jane manages to freeze time and stop it. Paradox appears and reveals the truth, showing that Jane would've become the host of Grima if she had not absorbed the original Jane. Jane decides to remove herself from history, erasing herself and Puppet Master, and therefore Grima. No one remembers the events with Grima, and Servantis and the Rooters are banished to the Null Void. Servantis is the only one who remembers he saved the world, along with Paradox. Jane goes back to her original appearance before absorbing Jane, becoming a waitress. In the dimension of Omnimania, an alignment caused Maltruant to reform in this dimension. Maltruant goes to the Earth's core to awaken Gaia to destroy Earth, which will allow him to summon Grima to this dimension. However, this dimension's John manages to erase him and the events never occur to Maltruant. Sometime after the Time War ends, Puppet Master appears in dimension 720 with a Celestialsapein named Galactic Gladiator. She uses her mask to hide as Gladiator attacks. Samurai ends up in Dimension 13, where Puppet Master reverts Castle Oblivion to the Land of Departure, awakening the willfully imprisoned Naminé. Puppet Master tries to have her unlock Gladiator's former personalities, which were locked away as he was the strongest soldier for Grima in the time war. Naminé refuses, and Puppet Master battles Samurai, Kairi and Captain Jack. Naminé unlocks Gladiator's personalities, when Gladiator turns against Puppet Master. They agree to banish Puppet Master, and send her to the apocalyptic future in Dimension 40. Episodes by series Samurai Tales * The Looney Bell Tolls for Thee * No Strings on Me John Smith 10: Omniverse * Lord of Chaos * Paradox Again * Grimleal (episode) Ryder 10 * Paradox (Ryder 10) John 23: Megaman * Dreams of an Absolution Jane Smith 10 * Breaking Point * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * The 300 * Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10) * It's a Looney World Part 1 * It's a Looney World Part 2 * Let's Do the Time War Again (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * Grima (episode) * My Name Is ... Omnimania * Resonate Spirit Trivia * The Time War started up due to it being the theme for the 2014 Winter Fanon Con Writing Contest. * Due to this, its taken a long time for Time War episodes to air, due to only being written into the storyline at that time. * The Time War spreads across different dimensions was based off the Marvel Cinematic Universe, where the events of different superhero movies influences the events that happens in the ones to follow, most specifically the Avengers. * The idea of the Time War helped to complete an otherwise incomplete storyline for Jane Smith 10. Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Events Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Jane Smith 10